A rose and her Guardian
by azure flame knight12
Summary: Legends are true; The Traveler once helped humanity against the grimm before vanishing for thousands of years however now strange monsters are appearing all over Remnant along with strangers who fight against them. What happens when these monsters work with the grimm? Hell on Remnant. I know the summary may suck but the story is much better. Rated T for language and violence.
1. Chapter 1

How is everyone? This story has been bouncing around in my head lately making it hard to focus on the others so I decided to post it and I already have tons of ideas for this story. Thank you all for taking the time and reading the story and a big thanks to Dayton McCloud for helping me out with it. I hope you all enjoy the story, Please let me know what you think of the story but please no flames.

I don't own RWBY nor Destiny

Now sit back and enjoy the story

* * *

The broken moon hung in the star filled sky over the massive school of Beacon academy. A breeze blowing the clean cut grass as a young man walked through the gates with a small pack on his back and a worn and torn dusty brown cloak covered his head and upper torso. He walked towards the dorms but stopped as he saw a light on. He quickly hid watching the room closely soon seeing the light turn off and he let out a sigh of relief.

" _Good she's asleep. That means I won't be chewed out…at least until tomorrow."_ The man thought as he made his way towards the dorm rooms. He opened the main door quietly and shut it making sure it didn't make a sound before he headed up to his room. However he stopped at a door on the 2nd floor and listened to the other side where he heard snoring. He smiled to himself going a couple of doors down and opened it quietly and as he shut the door he breathed a sigh of relief.

"Sora Neverwinter!" He heard a female voice say behind him making him yelp and jump back quickly turning with his back to the wall his eyes wide with fear and shock; The lights came on revealing a young woman about his age wearing a white cloak her face filled with worried and anger in her silver eyes as she glared up at Sora.

"S-Summer, hey…um…beautiful night isn't it?" Sora asked nervously chuckling sheepishly.

He gulped nervously as summer stood up lowering her hood revealing black hair with the ends highlighted red.

Sora was a good foot taller than she was but when she had that look in her eyes even he shrank back.

"No one has seen you since after classes! Do you know how worried we all were?!" She demanded and Sora sighed hanging his head in shame and sadness.

"I'm sorry but I had to go and get somethings." Sora said sadly and ashamed he worried one of his closes and best friends.

"I know you went back to your old campsite even though it's full of Grimm." Summer said knowingly making Sora tense up slightly.

"I'm sorry Summer, really I am but I had to go. The things I went and got are important to me." Sora said quietly with guilt auditable in his voice while he was unable to make eye contact with her.

Summer let out a quiet sigh as a small smile gracing her lips as she gently lowered his hood revealing his messy dark brown hair and deep green eyes. He looked back at her before looking away ashamed to have worried her like he did. However he was taken aback as he felt a slight pressure on his chest and he looks down seeing summer resting her forehead against his chest.

"I know you're use to being alone, Sora, but you're not anymore, we're here for you. Even though you're not an official member of STRQ you're still a member."

"Yea…a support to the team; Qrow and Raven really like to remind me of that." Sora said sadly earning a thump on the forehead by Summer.

"Hey!" Sora said rubbing the spot she thumped.

"You maybe support, but how many times have you saved us Sora? Even Tai admits you're one of the best shots in Beacon."

Summer said as she removed an old looking hand cannon, from his side, the faded Cyan paint peeling off slightly off the gun.

"I'm actually still surprised this things work." Summer said looking it over and spinning the revolving chamber absentmindingly.

"Same here but back then they made weapons to last." Sora said taking it back and replacing it back in its holster.

"It's getting late you should get back to your team before they start to worry about their team leader." Sora said glancing at his scroll.

"You have a point; I'll see you tomorrow Sora." Summer said as Sora moved from the door letting her out.

She opened the door and stopped turning towards him as she remembers something.

"Don't forget that history report that's due tomorrow first thing in the morning." Summer said as she shut the door behind her.

As Summer walked down the hallway to her teams room she couldn't help but giggle as she heard Sora's yell of distress.

* * *

The next morning Summer was being gently shook. She mumbled in her sleep before she stretched sitting up and rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She blinked a few times clearing her vision as she saw a blonde hair young man wearing the beacon uniform standing over her.

"Morning Tai" Summer greeted sleepily.

"G'morning Summer, There's something you need to see. Get dressed and meet me at Sora's room.

Summer was wide awake when Taiyang said that. She quickly looked at him with a worried expression on her face.

"Is he alright?" She questioned him as she stood up worry evident in her voice and eyes.

"Depends on you definition of alright." A voice said from the door way.

Taiyang and Summer turned to see a young man with dark brown hair drinking something from a flask leaning against the door frame.

"What do you mean Qrow?" Summer asked him with a raised eyebrow.

"You just have to see it for yourself." Qrow said before leaving the room followed by Taiyang as they both walked towards Sora's room.

Summer quickly dressed in her school outfit and with her cloak on and hood down she rushed to Sora's room. Once there she slowly opened the door to find a passed out Sora sitting at his desk wearing a white sleeveless shirt and grey sleep pants surrounded by books and paper. Taiyang looked over a set of papers as Qrow relaxed in the bed reading a notebook before looking over at Summer.

"He's finished the latest book of our adventures. He's defiantly has a future in writing." Qrow commented as he sat up on the bed.

Summer walked closer to Sora as she did she saw the scars that he gained in his travels on his arms. She couldn't help but wonder how he got them; she made a mental note to ask him about them later. Her eyes wondered up his well tone arms to the cyan colored coiled serpent he had tattooed on his upper bicep that wasn't touched by the scars.

"He seems alright to me just exhausted." Summer said looking at Tai and Qrow.

"How long have we known Sora?" Tai asked summer as he flipped to another page of the stack of papers.

"Since Ozpin found him and asked him to join." Summer replied.

"And out of all that time when has he ever put a lot of thought in homework?"

"He always just did what he had to do."

"Exactly but with this—" Tai said gently smacking the papers in his hand with the back of his free hand.

"he's done way more than that." Tai said handing Summer the papers too look at.

"What is it?" She asked curiously scanning the first page.

"His history report about something called "the legend of the Traveler". Tai remarked as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Summer started to look at the report growing more and more surprised at the work Sora put in it. She noticed Sora went into great detail like never before and she looked over at his sleeping form surprise in her eyes.

"I wonder what made him do all this?" She question aloud.

"Like you don't know." Qrow said from the bed shutting the book before he stood up and returned it to a small shelf where there was a row of books similar to that one.

"What do you mean?"

"He did it for you Summer. To make it up for that stunt he pulled. After all you're the one who's always pushing him to do better." Qrow responded walking over with his hands in his pockets.

Summer looked surprised before smiling slightly looking at Sora.

"You two go ahead and head to class I'll be right behind you." Summer told Tai and Qrow.

"What about him?" Tai asked as he pointed a thumb at Sora.

"Let him rest after this report I think he deserves it."

Qrow and Tai nodded before walking out of the room and towards class. Summer turned back to Sora smiling a little more before she took the blanket from his bed and putting it around him gently.

"Don't worry Sora; I'll make sure you're report gets to the Professor." Summer told him softly. She walked out and shut the door silently so he wouldn't wake up and as she walked down the hallway to class she was smiling all the way there.

* * *

At lunch time as team STRQ was sitting and eating making small talk when Sora walked into the cafeteria. His uniform a mess as if he hurried to put it on. He let out a yawn sitting down with the team.

"Decided to join the living again?" a young woman with long wild back hair looked at him with her red eyes cutting towards him.

"Yep I was having a great dream until you showed up turning it into a nightmare." Sora replied earning a glare and a threating growl from the woman.

"Calm down Raven, we don't need a dead body on our hands." Qrow said taking a swing from his flask.

"The professor was really impressed with that report of yours." Tai commented trying to changed subject.

Sora looked at him his eyes full of shock and surprise.

"Really? That's surprising." Sora said.

"We were too." Qrow said.

"The professor also said he'll be expecting that type of work from now on too." Summer said taking a bite of her food.

A loud thud got their attention and they looked towards the source seeing Soras' head on the table.

"I had a feeling I would regret writing that report." He said muffled by the table.

Their scrolls went off and each one of them looked at their scrolls.

"Seems like Ozpin has a mission for us bout time I was starting to get restless. " Sora commented reading the message.

"Well team let's go see what it is." Summer said standing up before walking out of the cafeteria followed by the rest of her team as they headed towards the headmaster's office.

* * *

Hope you all like the story I know it's a bit slow but the next chapter will have action in it. Once more thank you all for taking the time and reading and please let me know what you think of it. The next chapter shouldn't be far off and I hope you all are looking forward to it. Til then everyone take care and have a good one!


	2. A question

How is everyone? I want to get your thoughts on this story, should I continue as is or redo it and make it where Sora is already a hunter and knows the truth of everything? Let me know what you all think til then take care and have a good one.


	3. Chapter 2

How is everyone? Sorry, it took so long to write this chapter but I had no motivation and a lot of things going on. Now two things before the chapter start for those that wanted Sora to be a guardian already I'm working on a different story which is a Yang and Titan. Second, in the chapter after this one, there will be a time skip of a few years. Thank you all for taking the time and reading this chapter and thank you to ShadyViper for being my co-author and helping me. I hope you enjoy it. Let me know what you think in the comments but please no flames.

I don't own RWBY nor Destiny 2

* * *

A couple of hours later as the sun sat high in the sky team STRQ walked towards the bullhead as they reviewed the mission.

"Go in, kill some Grimm and make sure the town will keep standing for another day. Simple enough." Tai said.

"Yea but remember there was also a strange creature seen near there we need to keep an eye out for." Summer reminded Tai.

As they walked across the courtyard Sora crossed his arms thinking an unusual frown on his face.

"I wonder if it's one of "them". He said quietly tilting his head.

"Them?" Qrow asked curiously catching the others attention as they all looked at Sora.

"Don't worry, I was just thinking aloud." He replied walking ahead getting on the bullhead.

Sora sat on the bullhead still lost in deep thought as Summer sat beside him, Tai, Raven, and Qrow sat across from him as the ship took to the skies.

"Hey Sora?" Summer brought him out of his thoughts as he looked over at her curiously.

"What is it?" He asked.

"I was wondering if you could tell us about the Traveler. I read your report about it and it's got me more curious about the legend." Summer said.

Sora looked at her surprised before looking at the other three members seeing they wanted to hear as well.

"It'll be a bit til we get to the town. So sure entertain us with a story." Qrow said.

Sora leaned forward resting his arms on his knees taking a deep breath and letting it out.

"Back when humanity was still new to Remnant; the grimm was over taking humanity nearly to the brink of extinction. However one day seemingly out of nowhere a large moon shaped object, a living machine, appeared from the sky hovering over the largest city at that time. Humanity gave it the name "the Traveler". It granted humanity knowledge; how to forge weapons, medicine, everything. Thanks to that knowledge humanity started to flourish building towns and cities all over. But nothing can last forever, a darkness appeared it was something far worse than any grimm. It attacked the towns and slaughtered helpless people. The darkness had one target and only one and it would stop at nothing to get it." Sora explained.

"What was its' target?" Summer asked fully engrossed in the story.

"It's target was the Traveler. As more and more people died the Traveler did something to protect itself as well as Humanity. It started to resurrect the dead. People call them Guardians; a few stories say they were the first huntsmen and huntresses. They were the first and last defence against the darkness and Grimm. As time went on the traveler resurrected certain people and Faunus. To this day no one knows how it resurrected or why it chose these people."

Sora took a deep breath looking at his friends. Summer was fully engrossed in the story. Tai was leaning forward listening, Qrow took a swing of his flask and leaned back looking back and Raven was looking away as if bored however Sora knew she was listening to the story as well.

"The Traveler stuck around for hundreds of years." Sora continued.

"Until one day it vanished taking the Guardians with it. Soon the Darkness that was hunting the Traveler vanished as well. Leaving Humanity to fend for itself."

"Why did it disappear?" Tai asked.

Sora shrugged his shoulders slightly.

"No one knows, some say it left to go somewhere else. Others says the grimm and darkness destroyed it but the theory i believe is true is the traveler is still here on Remnant but it's hidden itself to protect humanity."

"What makes you believe that?" Raven asked crossing her arms looking at Sora with her red eyes.

"Because every so often rumors of strange monsters spread. Monsters that aren't grimm but much worse. Also...I seen one of them with my own eyes." Sora said quietly however the others heard him and they looked at him with surprise and in Raven and Qrow's case skeptically.

"What was it like?" Summer asked Sora.

"It was like a bipedal zombie insect. No eyes, just claws and sharp teeth. Luckily it didn't sense me cause i was out of ammo. But that screech it let out. That horrible...horrible screech. It went right through my head giving me a headache and chilled me to the bone." Sora told her.

They all sat in silence as a shiver traveled through Sora.

"Is that what you meant when you said something about 'them'"? Qrow asked earning a nod from Sora.

"If it is then I say we end it and take the body back." Tai said.

Each nodded in agreement before the bullhead landed and they stepped off the airship.

* * *

They were greeted by what appeared to be a refugee camp small fires were scattered around with people sitting near them to warm up while multiple people had injuries while others were in casts.

"Looks like no deaths…." Sora said aloud before turning to look at some freshly dug graves.

"Spoke to soon." he corrected himself as Summer went to speak to the town mayor. Qrow, Raven, and Taiyang went around to see how they could help while Sora roamed around looking at the destruction and remembering things he would rather forget. As he walked he heard quiet sobbing. He looked at the source finding a small girl no older than 10 years old sitting in front of a pair of graves. He walked over to her and knelt beside her placing a comforting hand on her head making her look up at her with bloodshot eyes peeking through her long dark purple hair.

"They're gone, my parents, my home, everything." She said full of grief before fresh tears fell from her eyes.

"Everything will be fine it'll work out, in the end, it'll just take time." Sora said calmly and soothing to her.

The little girl shook her head frantically.

"No! Everything is gone! Nothing will be fine!" She yelled at him.

Sora said nothing as he just sighed sitting down beside her looking at the graves sadness filling his eyes.

"Let me tell you a story, about a young boy he was 8 years old when he lost everything as you did in a Grimm attack. He watched helplessly as the people he loved was torn to shreds by those monsters." Sora told her sadness and pain creeping into his voice.

"What happened to him?"

"He became scared, as he grew up he was never in one place for too long. Scared that if he became close to others he would lose them. So he built walls around himself pushing people away." Sora fell quiet as the little girl looked up at him before he let out a low chuckle.

"Back then I thought being alone was better than losing everyone I cared about all over again...oh how wrong was I."

"What happened after that? Are you still alone?" the girl asked Sora.

Sora smiled slightly shaking his head.

"No, I'm not alone anymore. A few years ago a man approached me and gave me a choice. Either stay like I was and be alone forever or come with him and join his academy and turn over a new leaf finally settling down."

Sora told her as he smiled remembering the bitter frozen winter day when he first met Ozpin and later on team STRQ as he looked towards his friends.

"Best choice I ever made in my life." He commented the same smile still on his face.

He ruffled the girl's hair before standing up.

"Remember that in life the good outweighs the bad but only if you let it." Sora said as he walked over to Taiyang and Qrow.

"What was that about?" Taiyang asked Sora.

"She lost her parents and I was cheering her up or at least trying to." Sora replied as the three friends walked to the edge of the town to wait for Raven and Summer.

"So...When will you ask Summer?" Qrow asked out of the blue catching Sora off guard.

"What do you mean?" Sora asked nervously having a feeling about what Qrow was talking about.

"Come on Sora, we've known each other for years and now we are in our final year of Beacon and you and Summer have been dating since our second year. Plus I know where you really went yesterday." Qrow informed Sora taking a drink from his flask a smug look in his eyes.

Taiyang looked between the two confused at what they were talking about as Sora stood there dumbfounded.

"What are you two talking about?" Taiyang asked finally tired of the silence.

Sora sighed rubbing the back of his head.

"I didn't go back to my old campsite yesterday. Instead, I was in Vale looking all over for something; A ring." Sora confessed to his two best friends.

Qrow smirked at him as Taiyang looked at him in shock.

"When did you ask her?" Taiyang asked.

Qrow and Taiyang were so engrossed with integrating Sora the three of them failed to notice the two other members of STRQ that approached as they listen to the conversation.

"I haven't asked her yet, any time I think about it I get nervous and start to doubt myself." Sora said scolding himself for being able to face down a deathstalker but not having the courage to ask the girl he loves to be his.

"It can't be too hard." Taiyang said trying to cheer him up.

"Oh, sure I just go up to Summer and say "Hey Summer I was wondering if you marry me and spend the rest of your life with this idiot." Sora replied sarcastically.

"Yes!" A voice screamed behind the three men making them yell in shock quickly looking at the source only for Sora to be knocked to the ground by a silver blur hugging him.

"Summer?! How much did you hear?" Sora asked shocked and embarrassed.

"I heard everything past Tai saying it can't be too hard." Summer replied smiling and nuzzling into Sora's chest happiness clear in her voice.

"I hate to break up this touching moment but we have a job to do." Raven replied in a neutral look before walking into the forest followed by Taiyang and Qrow while Sora and Summer brought up the rear.

"I'll give you the ring after this mission. Don't want to lose it do we?" Sora told Summer as she nodded in agreement.

* * *

A Beowulf ran through the forest aiming for the back of Taiyang. It lunged at him and before it could reach him a shot rang out piercing the Grimms head before it fell to the ground motionless turning into dust.

Taiyang turned to look seeing Sora pointing his gun at the Beowulf the barrel smoking.

"How many times does this make me saving your ass?" Sora asked jokingly as he smirked.

From beside them, a decapitated Ursa fell to the ground as Summer walked up with the head still on her Katanas sliver blade before she flicked it off.

"I think that takes care of all the Grimm in the area." Summer said sheathing her katana back in the blade.

"yea but still the way the people were talking it sounded like a bigger force than just a few Ursa and Beowulves. Did something scare the rest away?" Taiyang asked crossing his arms.

"What could scare Grimm away?" Summer asked him rolling her eyes.

That's when they heard it; A loud piercing screeching noise that chilled them to the bone even freezing their marrow in their bones.

"What was that?!" Taiyang asked looking around.

In one swift fluid motion, Sora emptied out the used shells from his hand cannon before he reloaded it and ran towards the screeching at full speed leaving Summer and Tai behind before they quickly followed him.

They reached a clearing seeing Qrow and Raven standing back to back their weapons ready as Sora had his gun pointing at every single slight movement in the bushes.

"I know this is bad timing but sorry for not believing you when you ran into those creatures," Qrow said as Raven nodded in agreement.

"How many?" Sora asked his gaze never leaving the area around them.

"At least 12." Raven replied.

"What are you talking about?" Summer asked confused

From the corner of her eye she saw Taiyang punch something behind her. She quickly turned to look and her eyes widen in horror laying on the ground near a tree was the same creature Sora described in his story. It stood up growling and making a clicking noise looking right at them as if sizing them up before it opens its jaws letting out another screech like a battle cry and from the surrounding area more of the creatures exploded from the bushes charging at the team. Sora quickly unloaded three rounds into three of them before jumping back as one missed slashing at him before Qrow sliced it in half. Taiyang punched any that got close to him sending them into each other as Summer sliced them apart. Raven ran in slicing horizontally taking out a row of them before she sheathed her blade only to be pushed away. She turned around to yell at the person who punched her only to find Sora his hand right in one of the mouths of the monsters his gun poking the back of its throat before he smirked.

"Boom." He simply said firing the gun.

The bullet pierced the back of the monsters head before a second one tackled him into a bush only to be kicked back by Sora. It quickly scrambled up before running away with the remaining monsters. Team STRQ watched as they ran away as Sora stumbled out of the bush his hand and arm bleeding.

"Where is that little prick?!" Sora asked looking around.

"They ran away." Taiyang told him as Summer hurried over looking at his hand and arm noticing what looked like places where teeth sunk in.

"Oh come on!" Sora yelled looking up at the sky.

"Why? Aren't you glad they are gone?" Qrow asked taking a drink from his flask.

"No! I'm not!"

"And why is that?" Summer asked looking at Sora curiously.

"That little bastard has my gun in its stomach!" Sora replied as they headed back to the town and where the bullhead waited.

"You what?" Tai asked not sure he heard right.

"When that thing tackled me it had me pinned and I was about to take it's head off but it bit my wrist making me drop my gun in its mouth. I kicked it trying to make it spit it out but instead, it swallowed it!" Sora replied.

"Sounds like Qrows bad luck is rubbing off on you." Raven replied

"Hey!" Qrow and Sora said in sync.

* * *

On the bullhead back to Beacon Summer admired the ring Sora gave her. It was shaped like a rose with a flawless silver gem in the center. Raven eyed Sora while Taiyang and Qrow rested. Sora looked at his now bandaged arm and hand moving them around flinching slightly in pain.

"Why? Why did you push me out of the way and take the attack?" Raven asked Sora her eyes never leaving.

"I know we fight like cats and dogs and get along as good as oil and water. But despite all that I still consider you a friend and comrade." Sora said looking at Raven in the eyes showing he meant every word.

Raven said nothing else just looked away but she couldn't help but feel slightly guilty of Sora losing his gun. She knew that gun meant a lot to him since it belonged to the man who taught Sora how to survive and was a father figure to him as a child.

* * *

After the bullhead landed at Beacon Summer went to report back to Ozpin on their mission stopping and talking to her other friends and showing them her ring along the way, Tai and Qrow went to the dorm room while Raven went to Vale and Sora to the infirmary to get the bandages changed. That night Sora looked out the window at the broken full moon before sighing and looking at his empty holster that was resting on his desk. He looked at it sadly remembering the original owner and when he gave it to Sora during his final moments.

"Sorry I lost it, old man." He said quietly before there is a knock on the door.

Expecting Summer to come by and check on him he told the person to come in. To his surprise and shock, it was Raven, she walked in standing near his desk.

"As much as I want to argue with you I'm not in the mood." Sora said noticing she still had her sword on her hip.

Raven said nothing just placed a small wooden box on the table before walking to the door making Sora confused.

"Consider that as an apology...and a thank you." She simply said making Sora even more confused as she shut the door behind her.

Sora looked at the door in disbelief at what just transpired before getting up from his bed and walking to the box opening it. Once he saw the contents his eyes widen as he stood frozen slowly reaching into the box.

"Sora?" Summer voice called out as she walked in closing the door behind her.

He didn't reply his eyes ever leaving what was in the box.

"What's in the box?" Summer asked standing beside him.

Sora slowly pulled out a hand cannon a feather design was engraved in the metallic grey of the barrel. The grip was black and it fitted in Sora's hand nearly perfectly and a talon on the end of the grip. Both Summer and Sora stared at the gun in amazement and awe.

"You know-" Sora started to say snapping Summer out of her daze.

"For a whirlwind of bad decisions, anger, and bad hairstyle. Raven is a good friend." Sora finished smiling slightly at Summer.

Summer nodded her head in agreement making a mental note to thank Raven later.

* * *

There it is I hope everyone enjoyed it and looking forward to the next chapter and once again sorry it took so long for me to get back to the story and let me know what you think. In the next chapter is when things start to kick off that's all I'm going to say about that don't want to give out spoilers til next time everyone take care and have a good one


	4. Chapter 3

How is everyone doing today? I hope you all enjoy the chapter I worked hard on it and I won't lie while I wrote it made me cry could be because of the music I was listening to while writing it or just seeing it play in my head. I also know it hit my co-author ShadyViper in the feels as well. Thank you all for taking the time and reading I hope you all enjoy it and please let me know what you think of it but please no flames and let me know if it hit you in the feels as well I'm curious on if it did or didn't.

I don't own RWBY nor Destiny 2

Normal speech

 _Thoughts_

* * *

A year later Sora sat in a small two-story house on an island called Patch where Grimm attacks were scarce and it seemed like a perfect place to raise a family. Sora sat in a small office like room connected to the living room where a computer sat on a desk with a row of notebooks some from his days at Beacon while one was on the desk next to a draft of a book that had "Ninjas of Love" wrote on it. He sighed leaning back in his chair stretching making some of his bones pop as he looked at the book sighing picking it up and studying it.

"To think this piece of work was made after a dare between a drunk man and an idiot." He said aloud sighing putting it down.

"But I can't complain it brings in the money since I haven't been on any missions lately."

Sora stood up scooting his chair up to the desk before walking out of the room and down a hallway passing photos of him and his friends however one of them caught his eye that was sitting on a shelf. He picked it up studying it as he smiled gently looking at the photo of him and Summer on their wedding day. It showed Sora in a black tuxedo with a white shirt and red tie as Tai and Qrow stood behind him while he held Summers hands while she wore a beautiful silver wedding dress looking up at him while Raven and her friend Glynda Goodwitch stood behind her wearing dresses. How Summer talked Raven into wearing one is something he will never know. Chuckling at how the memory of how Tai and Qrow gave him his pep talk which pretty much ordered him to march out to the altar and tie the knot. He gently placed the photo down on the self before going to the kitchen to get something to drink when he heard the door open and Tai and Qrow walked in looking around before spotting Sora in the kitchen getting a drink.

"Yo Sora have you seen Summer? We have a mission to do." Qrow said as he and Taiyang walked into the kitchen.

"She's currently at the Doctors she's been acting weird and not feeling good so she went to get a checkup. If you need an extra gun I'll be happy to go with you gets me out of the house and I haven't seen any action for months." Sora told them as he leans against the sink.

Tai and Qrow looked at each other before nodding.

"Sure go ahead and grab your gear. We got to check out a cave, reports have it one of those monsters are in there." Taiyang informed him while Sora grabbed his hand cannon he named Hawkmoon and the holster from where it rested slung over the couch and put it on before following Tai and Qrow out to their destination.

* * *

Near a cliff on Patch, the three friends stood at the base of it looking at a cavern the darkness of it seemed to devour any and all light that entered the mouth of the cavern.

"Anyone else getting bad vibes from this place?" Sora asked pulling out hawkmoon and making sure it was loaded before they entered the cave Qrow leading the way with his sword resting on his shoulder, Tai on guard and Sora brought up the rear looking around with his eyes scanning the area closely making sure nothing will ambush them. The dampness of the cave chilled them to the bone as the only sound in the cave were their feet on the loose rock and water droplets dripping from the ceiling. They walked into a large room with stalagmites and stalactites all over the room with something kneeling in the center.

"Think that's the target?" Tai asked trying to be quiet however the echo carried around the room making the creature turn to look at them. It stood up to its full height towering over them with armor that looked like harden skin covering its body spikes on its arms, shoulders and two on the side of its head. It glared at them with glowing yellow eyes before it roars picking up a massive sword with one hand and wielding it with one hand as if it was a feather.

"Let's take this thing down!" Tai yelled charging at it.

"Tai wait!" Qrow yelled but it was too late.

Tai quickly tried to punch the creature however it simply backhanded him sending him crashing into a stalagmite destroying it. Qrow ran towards it swinging his sword only for the monster to parry it with his own pushing down on it making Qrow lose the struggle for dominance as his feet slide backward.

"Just what the hell are you?!" Qrow asked it gritting his teeth.

The creature replied with a growl before swinging upwards throwing Qrow off balance but before it could bring the black obsidian-like sword a gunshot rang out nailing the creature in the head however it barely did anything.

"Qrow! Tai! We have to get out of here and get back up! This thing is insanely strong!" Sora commented as Taiyang managed to stand up groaning. Sora rolled out of the way before the monster brought it's sword down where he was sending the rock flying from where it made contact with the ground.

"Run for it!" Qrow yelled as he and Taiyang ran for the exit. Taiyang quickly pulled out his scrolls dialing a number as gunshots rang out letting them know Sora was right behind them trying to buy them time to escape however a yell of pure pain and agony filled the cave echoing all around enhancing the yell. Qrow and Tai stopped to look back their eyes widen in horror and paling as they saw Sora impaled on the blade with it entering his chest and exiting his back as blood dripped from the wound and his mouth.

"Sora!" The two yelled in sync getting the monsters attention.

"That thing cut through his aura like it was paper!" Qrow said in anger.

The monster roared at them before it tried to move however Sora used his remaining strength to grip his hand cannon pointing it at the monster point blank range and firing unloading nearly the entire clip in its head leaving one bullet in the chamber. The monster furiously slung Sora off the blade sending him tumbling onto the ground where he laid motionless in pain as blood pooled around his body. Taiyang started to rush back however Qrow stopped him with a hand on his shoulder.

"Let go! We have to go back and get him! We can't leave Sora behind!" Tai yelled.

"We will get him back but we need backup first! You saw how strong that thing was! It bitch slapped you like you were nothing!" Qrow yelled.

Feet running caught their attention they turned to look only to pale when they saw the monster running towards them with its sword raised above its head. However, it stopped when a whistle was heard behind it. The monster turned to look as did Tai and Qrow to see Sora leaning against the wall bleeding profusely however he had a grin on his face.

"Hey Tai, Qrow it's been a hell of a run with you all...I'm glad I got to meet you all and thank you all for making my miserable life into something I'm proud of. When we meet again in the next life the drinks are on me." Sora said weakly as he grins at them as blood dripped from his mouth.

"Whatever you're thinking don't do it!" Qrow yelled at him.

"Think of Summer!" Tai added.

Sora flinched as memories and images played in his mind of Summer and himself from the day they met to their adventures in Beacon and to their first day as a married couple.

"Tell her I'm sorry for not being able to make it to dinner tonight and-" Sora said his breathing hitching his throat unable to continue as the memories played more frequent especially his and Summers wedding day tears falling from his eyes for the first time in years.

"That I always will love her." Sora managed to finish through his tears before pointing his gun at the ceiling and firing; with his final shot and his final act, he collapsed the cave sealing himself and the monster in the cave.

With sadness in their hearts, Qrow and Tai left the cave before going their own ways. Tai staying behind to wait for Ozpin and their back up to finish the monster off and to avenge Sora. While Qrow went back to Soras home to inform Summer her husband and his best and closest friend was gone forever.

* * *

Later that day Summer happily went into her home excited to tell Sora what the Doctor told her. Once inside her home she felt something in the air, it felt heavy filled with dread, sadness, and regret. She walked into the living room finding Qrow sitting on the couch his arms on his legs and his hands holding his head as he looked down.

"Qrow?" Summer asked walking into the living room.

"Summer, there you are." Qrow said quietly as if he was afraid to raise his voice.

"What are you doing here?"

Qrow said nothing as he took a deep breath sighing steeling himself for what he was about to tell her.

"Sit down we need to talk." Qrow said still with the low voice however Summer could hear a new emotion in his voice; Regret.

Summer sat down across from Qrow curious and worried about what was going on.

"Me, Tai and Sora went on a mission when you were gone." Qrow started to explain.

"That's nothing new, you three are always going out and at times getting into trouble." Summer told him trying to lighten the mood up.

"Summer-" Qrow said ignoring her which made her even more worried as he looked into her eyes.

"Sora's not coming back." Qrow finished.

"W-What do you mean?" Summer asked on the verge of panicking worry feeling her being.

"Sora...he sacrificed himself to save me and Tai." Qrow explained rubbing his hand through his hair.

There was a tense air in the room as Summer hung her head processing what Qrow just told her.

"No." Summer said quietly

That one word made Qrow curious at what she meant.

"What?"

"There's no way he's dead!" Summer yelled in anger tears falling from her eyes.

Qrow expected her to be like this, it was only natural to be in denial. Before he could say anything his scroll rang and he answered it and once he saw who it was he put it on speaker.

"How's it going over there Tai?" Qrow asked as Summer sat silently crying.

"Something weird is going on." Tai replied

"What's up?" Qrow asked curiously

"We found a second entrance into that cave we went in to get Sora's body and kill that monster." Tai told them making Summer tense up at the mention of Sora.

"But there was nothing there." Tai finished.

"What do you mean nothing there?" Qrow asked confused.

"Well that thing's sword was there but it wasn't neither was Sora's body. The only signs of what happened were the blood on the sword and the pool of blood.

"That means Sora can still be alive!" Summer yelled startling Qrow and Tai.

"Summer-" Qrow started to say but she cut him off.

"There was a second entrance and no body right?! Then he's got to be alive somewhere injured!" Summer said hope filling her.

"Summer I hate to be _that_ guy but there's no way Sora is alive! He got turned into a shish kabob on the sword!" Tai told her.

"He's alive I know it...he has to be, I have to tell him." Summer said as she quickly went to the door.

"Tell him what?" Qrow asked as he followed her Tai still on the scroll.

Summer turned to look at Qrow with determination in her eyes.

"That he's going to be a father." Summer said before leaving shutting the door making the regret Qrow and Tai felt even worse.

* * *

Summer had hope Sora was out there somewhere alive and she spent every waking hour searching for him even after she gave birth to Ruby hers and Soras daughter she kept looking filled with more determination to find him. Sadly days turned into weeks, weeks turned into months and months into years. As time passes Summer started to get depressed and slowly started to lose hope that Sora was around. One day after a mission she went to a lake that was surrounded by trees the fireflies flew around the calm surface of the lake as the starlight bounced on the water as Summer sat at the edge sniffing tears falling from her eyes as years of pain, sadness and desperation overtook her.

"Lien for your troubles?" A voice asked.

Summer quickly turned around and saw a robot-like man with a horn on his head and green glowing eyes looking at her as he sat on a branch a tattered cloak swaying slightly in the gentle night breeze.

"Sorry, just a lot on my mind." Summer replied looking back at the lake sadly fighting back her tears but failing.

"You remind me of myself back in my younger days. You've spent nearly every waking moment searching for something or someone but nothing and now you are on the edge of giving up. Am I right or am I right?" The mysterious stranger asked knowingly.

Summer tensed slightly before slumping her shoulders sighing.

"I've been looking for my husband, our friends said he sacrificed himself against a monster but his body was never found. I had hoped to find him alive and well but no matter how far I look or how hard there are no signs of him." Summer said sniffing as fresh tears fell onto the grass.

For a little while, the only sound in the area was the songs of the crickets and frogs.

"You know this place is special…" The males' voice said softly and gently.

Summer looked up at him curious.

"What do you mean?" She asked wiping her tears away.

"They say this place is connected to the Traveler."

Summer eyes widen as she heard that looking at him listening.

"Stories say that before this forest was here there was a perfect view of the Traveler and if you prayed to it with all your heart then your wish will be granted."

"Do you believe it?"

"Not sure really but there is always truth in every legend and story." He told Summer before he jumped off the branch and walked away leaving Summer there.

His words echoed in the mind before she turned to the lake and put her hands together bowing her head and saying a silent prayer. Praying she could see Sora at least one last time.

* * *

Months later a young girl no older than six walked in the forest towards an old barn dragging a small red wagon behind her that had a sleeping toddler in it that had black hair with red tips she looked like an exact copy of her mother. From in front of them the bushes she heard movement making her stop.

"Mom?" She asked in a small but hopeful voice.

From the bushes a Beowulf leaped out at her she froze in fear unable to do anything even scream from behind her a knife zipped by nailing the Beowulf in the head killing it instantly. Two more jumped out at her but before they reached her a figured landed on one knocking it to the ground pinning it to the ground with a foot while pulling out a hand cannon firing and blowing the head off one before ending the last Beowulf with a punch to the head. As the beowulves remains turn to dust and ash the young girl studied the man who saved her as he pulled out the knife and sheathed it back on his side. The figured had bluish armor on the verge of becoming purple the faceplate on the helmet shaped like a diamond leaving a slit for the eyes and a cloak that had a cyan color snake curled up. The figure walked over to her and knelt down to be eye level with her.

"What are you doing here kid?" The figure asked in a male voice he spoke in a soft gentle tone.

"I was looking for my mother." She replied quietly thinking she was in trouble.

"You shouldn't be roaming around here by yourself, it's dangerous. Come on I'll take you home."

"I'm not in trouble?"

"With me your not, but with your family that is a different story." He replied before walking beside the small girl as she headed home dragging the still sleeping toddler in the wagon.

Summer hurried out of the house with her katana on her hip ready to go find her niece and daughter however once her feet hit the soft grass movement caught her attention and she saw the young girl with the wagon.

"Yang!" She yelled in relief before hurrying over and dropping to her knees hugging the girl as the toddler in the wagon finally woke up yawning and rubbing the sleep from her eyes and Summer hugged her tightly as well.

"Yang Xiao-Long you are in so much trouble! What were you thinking of leaving like that?" Summer asked anger in her voice but relief in her eyes.

"I'm sorry aunt Summer but I wanted to find my mom." Yang said sadly hanging her head as Ruby looked up at the armored man standing behind the wagon watching the heartwarming scene.

Summer finally took notice of the man and stood up looking at him.

"Thank you for bringing them back." She said smiling slightly.

"It's the duty of a guardian to protect innocent people Summer." He simply replied.

Summer looked at him curiously tilting her head.

"Do I know you? I don't think I do." She replied.

The man held his chest as if she wounded him.

"Now that hurts but then again maybe this will help." He replied lowering his hood.

She watched curiously before her eyes widen tears on the brim as he removed his helmet revealing someone she loved and thought she lost.

"Sora!" She yelled in happiness tackling him to the ground before pulling him into a deep and passionate kiss as she cried.

"It's been a while hasn't it Summer?" He asked smiling his signature smile at her.

"What happened? I thought you died we all did." She asked quietly afraid to let go.

"...I did die." Sora replied catching Summer off guard as she looked at him in the eyes in shock.

"I'll explain everything but can we go inside?" He asked.

Summer nodded before getting up off him as he stood up and she picked up Ruby from the wagon.

"Before that Sora there's someone you should meet." Summer said as she turned to him.

Sora looked at her confused before at Ruby who tilted her head at him.

"Sora meet Ruby our daughter." Summer said before handing Ruby to him.

Both Ruby and Sora looked at each other in surprised making Summer giggle but smile after she saw Ruby snuggle up in Sora arms as he had a soft smile on his face.

* * *

"Now tell me what happened that day." Summer told Sora after she put Yang down for a nap while Ruby slept in his arms refusing to let go.

"I don't remember much honestly that day. All I remember was the fight and getting impaled with that damn sword. And then it kinda gets blurry It's like flashes in my mind." Sora told her looking down.

"The only thing I really remember was collapsing the cave to give Qrow and Tai time to escape then I died; I don't know how much time passed but one day I woke up with my ghost floating around me and he just said 'eyes up guardian.'" Sora finished.

"You're ghost?"

"That would be me." A new voice said

Summer jumped slightly as a small diamond shape machine appeared floating beside Sora.

"Pleased to meet you I'm a ghost..well Sora's ghost to be exact." It said the light in the center blinking as it talked as it bowed slightly.

"So the Traveler-" Summer started to say but got cut off by Sora.

"It's real, just asleep. The ghosts are a product of it before it went to sleep." Sora told her.

They sat in silence for a few minutes.

"How long can you stay?" Summer asked Sora.

"I have to go back tomorrow." Sora said sadly.

"But you just got back." Summer replied sniffing slightly

"I know, but remember one thing Summer you may not see me but I will be watching over and protecting you and Ruby."

Summer still looked sad as she laid her head on Soras shoulder.

"The light lives in all places and in all things. We are the light Summer and because of that we will always be connected and together." Sora told her kissing her forehead softly before going to put Ruby to bed.

"I have an idea if you want to remind Sora of you and your daughter are with him." The ghost spoke to Summer as it floated in front of her.

"How is that?" She asked curiously sitting up straight.

"Tell me….how good are you at stitching?" the ghost asked confusing Summer.

* * *

Summer stayed up nearly all night working on something the ghost told her to do. She got it finished in the early hours of the morning and managed to get a couple of hours of sleep. Once she woke up she turned over smiling softly seeing Sora laying in bed with Ruby on his chest asleep.

" _She must have snuck in here last night_." Summer thought before she got her scroll out and took a photo of the sight smiling at it before she got up and left to cook breakfast.

* * *

After they ate Sora was getting his armor back on as Ruby waddled over to him wearing her signature red hood only a toddler size of it. Sora knelt down to look at her.

"What is it Ruby?" He asked her

She held out a photo to him and he took it seeing it was the one that Summer took when she woke up.

"Thought you would like a reminder of what you're protecting." Summer said smiling softly while she had his cloak folded up in her arms.

Sora picked up Ruby walking over to her.

"Last night your ghost told me about how important a hunters cloak is, how it tells their history, their story so I hope you don't mind but I decided to work on yours a little bit." She said unfolding it showing him her work. On the dark navy blue fabric was a white rose and a curled up snake next to the Beacon academy emblem and under that was a red and white rose with the snake curled around them protectively.

Sora looked at it in awe and shock noticing how much work Summer put in it.

"It's amazing Summer thank you." Sora said kissing her softly before giving Ruby to her and putting the cloak on.

"I'm positive one day we'll see each other again and when that day happens I'll stay with you longer I promise." Sora said smiling

He hugged Summer and Ruby once more before walking away putting the photo in his armor for safe keeping.

"Daddy!" A voice called out.

Sora turned around smiling as he saw Ruby waving at him as Summer looked at Ruby surprised.

"Daddy!" Ruby yelled out again.

Under his helmet, a tear of happiness fell from his eyes as he waved back before walking backfilled with more determination to protect his family from the darkness that was approaching but no one, not him, nor the vanguard knew about the hell that was about to be unleashed on Remnant.

* * *

There you have it , everyone,I hope you all enjoyed it and are looking forward to the next chapter let me know what you think about it and if it hit you in the feels like it did me and my you all for taking the time and reading it and until next time take care and have a good one!


	5. Question and update

How is everyone? I hope better than me because currently, I'm in bed with a very bad cold I want your thoughts on something before I continue on in the story I've been having this idea bouncing in my head and I want to explain how the universes will fit together I apologize in advance if none of this makes sense I blame the medicine kicking in.

The question is: Should Ruby and the others gain a guardian ability? For example, Jaune would get Sentinel, Yang gets striker, Ruby Arcstrider. The big difference is they won't die to get the abilities I'm thinking of either making it accessible after a bunch of training or the Traveler rewards their dedication and determination to keep the peace and/or protect those they love and the innocent. I want to do that but I'm afraid they'll be too OP so let me know what your thoughts on that are.

As for how the universes will work. When the Traveler went into hiding it created a Mirror world of sorts or you can think of it as a parallel Remnant. Once the Traveler is taken the worlds are going to merge into one. Mercury will be someplace in Vacou, Mars in the farthest reaches of Atlas etc.

Let me know if I should give them a guardian ability or would it be to OP and I'll start working on the next chapter after I get some sleep. Till next time take care everyone and have a good one!


	6. Picking this story back up and new story

How is everyone doing? I deeply apologize for not updating this story, for the past few months I've had writers' block and been in a kind of depression where I didn't want to do anything but now I'm fine and this is one book I'm picking back up and today while I was spending time with my family I had an idea for a story I'm still working on all the details and I feel like it can work if wrote right and I have a couple of ideas as well for it and with one idea I have two possibilities I would like to get everyone's thoughts on.

The story is an RWBY and Pokemon crossover.

The ideas I have so far are:

1: Pokemon are either a subspecies of Grimm that rely on humans and Faunus to grow and get stronger (this idea would make the story in the current time with everyone in Beacon) and the second idea I had was that Pokemon are a type of purified Grimm (this idea would take place in the future after Salem is taken down)

2: Trainers are both human and Faunus that can bond with pokemon however due to that ability and Pokemon being similar to Grimm they are treated the same as monsters even worse than the white fang (even the white fang hate them)

These are the ideas I had and with the first idea is what I need everyone's help with since I can't decide. Let me know what you think and if you have any ideas please let me know and I hope you all are looking forward to the next chapter Til next time take care and have a good one!


End file.
